The present invention relates to service redundancy and in particular but not exclusively to redirection of a service channel in error conditions.
One application for the present invention relates to high density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for telecommunications applications. In telecommunications applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity of operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high-performance, high reliability systems. Typically such systems are designed around providing redundant resources so that if one component of the system develops a fault, the system remains operational using the redundant resources. Fault tolerance can also be achieved, for example, with multiprocessor systems that provide redundancy through dynamic, e.g., software-controlled, task distribution. Providing redundant resources typically takes the form of duplication of components or devices such that if a given component or device fails, an identical unit can take over the function of the failed one.
The present invention relates to providing for redirection of service communication paths via alternative components in the event of a detected error condition.